


Сэмова азбука

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к 5.01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэмова азбука

**Д** ом

После того, как Дин уехал, Сэм остался один. У него теперь не было дома. Тот дом, который он знал последние несколько лет, уехал вместе с Дином, мягко шурша колесами по сухому асфальту. Можно вернуться к Бобби, но зачем он Бобби теперь? Бобби плохо, ему нужен врач, а не испуганный мальчишка, который проиграл очередной раунд игры в прятки. Он так старательно прятался, что его просто надоело искать. Он играл не за ту команду. И теперь остался один. Как «Один дома». Только за ним никто не вернётся.

**И** стория

Они в колледже проходили, что история повторяется дважды ─ сначала как трагедия, а потом как фарс. Трагедия точно уже была, когда Дин ушел от него в Ад. Он оставил его, Сэма, одного, хотя тогда Сэм не просил об этом. Теперь он тоже не просил. Но почему же так больно, если это фарс? Он плохой комедиант? Ему никогда не удавались фокусы, даже самые простые, которые легко получались у Дина. Отец говорил, что он слишком много думает о том, как надо правильно. А надо не думать, а просто делать. Вот такая история.

**Н** ельзя

Нельзя раскисать, надо что-то делать. Он пошел по дороге, прочь от больницы в сторону города. В километре отсюда должен быть мотель, он его видел, когда они ехали сюда. Есть немного денег, мобильный телефон и… Сэм запнулся и сунул руку за пазуху. Он нащупал мешочек с ведьминскими травами и крепко стиснул в руке. Так крепко, что сквозь ткань посыпалась пахучая пыль. Сэм мотнул головой, чтобы сбить этот тревожный пряный запах. Потом схватил мешочек и с размаху выбросил в придорожные кусты. Его всё равно никто не найдёт. И сейчас слишком темно, чтобы было видно слёзы.

**В** етер

У Дина всегда были такие короткие волосы, что ветер никогда не портил его прическу. Нужно было запустить пятерню, а то и две, чтобы его волосы хоть чуть-чуть растрепались. А Сэм всегда ходил лохматый. Вот и сейчас он идёт по шоссе, чувствуя, как ветер хлещет его же волосами по лицу, и одна прядь на мгновение прилипает к щеке, где было мокро, но это быстро проходит ─ он же не плачет, он плакал-то всего два раза. Первый раз в начальной школе, когда его назвали сироткой. Он не знал, что значит это слово, он спросил у Дина, но тот не ответил. Тогда он спросил у соседки, у которой они брали пилу, чтобы починить крыльцо. Сэм заплакал, когда до него дошло, а Дин просто стискивал кулаки и цедил сквозь зубы, что это ерунда и не имеет значения. 

**И** мпала

После этого случая Дин долго ездил с ним рядом на заднем сиденье Импалы, чтобы ему было, наверное, не так тоскливо одному. Конечно, он так не сказал. Конечно, он придумал дурацкую историю, что хочет научить Сэма карточным фокусам. Но у них ничего не вышло. Машину часто трясло, карты вываливались у Сэма из рук, падали между ног, на пол, и Сэму приходилось шарить там руками под насмешливым взглядом зеленых диновых глаз.

**Н** ежность

Но иногда, когда они останавливались на заправках, и отец уходил в магазин, чтобы купить еды, Дин придвигался поближе и смотрел на него, совсем не насмешливо, а так… серьезно, что ли. Как будто что-то хочет, но не может сказать. Как будто запоминает в нём что-то, словно это может потом исчезнуть. И от этого взгляда Сэм замирал, и только струйка пота текла по спине, под рубашкой. И сейчас, перед тем как уехать, Дин так посмотрел на него, как будто всё, что собрал тогда, за столько лет, он вынул и положил перед Сэмом на землю. Как что-то испорченное и уже ненужное.

**Ч** избургер

Вот уже длинные ноги донесли Сэма до закусочной на заправке. Нашарив в кармане мелочь, Сэм, не подумав, заказал себе чизбургер. Нет, не такой, как любит Дин, с луком и сыром, но всё равно. Это как-то слишком. Это, блядь, нечестно, когда Дин у него везде. Даже когда он не думает о нём. Пытается не думать. Но он его чувствует. И он не может вынуть себя и выбросить, потому что это не-воз-мож-но. Он пробовал когда-то, в Стэнфорде, но ничего не вышло.

**Е** рунда

Нет, это не ерунда. То, что он сделал, Дин не простит. Пока не простит. Но Сэм умеет ждать. Конечно, не всегда умеет. Он не стал ждать, когда Дин умер, потому что думал, что ждать неправильно. Потому что до этого был Стэнфорд, когда он ждал, ждал и ждал. И это тоже было, блядь, неправильно.

**С** мерть

Если бы он умер сейчас, всем стало бы легче. Наверное. Нет. Не всем. Дину не стало бы легче, хоть он и зол сейчас на него. Он отчаянно и правильно зол. Потому что лучше было умереть, чем вот так, думать, что ты становишься старше и умнее своего старшего брата, а на самом деле подводишь его, как сопливый конченый мудак.

**Т** вари

И кругом эти твари – ангелы, демоны и прочие. Их слишком много, а Дин совсем один. Он справится, не в этом дело, но это неправильно. Твари знают, как важен для него Сэм, они опять будут бить его в незащищенное место, прямо по живому мясу. Гады.

**Е** сли

А если нет? Если Дин так и не простит его? Он привыкнет один. Он же четыре года был без него. Справился и стал лучшим охотником в мире. А теперь он лучший лузер в мире с ангельской печатью на ребре. Впрочем, и Сэм тоже. Только и здесь он брату уступил.

**Р** ано

Еще рано что-либо решать. Столько случилось всего, что нужно время, чтобы немного отдышаться после всего этого и подумать. Он слишком торопился жить. Как когда-то в детстве Дин, с улыбкой вороша одной рукой его волосы, другой рукой решительно отбирал у него учебник. «Тебе еще рано, Сэмми, это моя азбука». Но Сэм знал, что эта азбука неправильная. Он пролистал её всю, пока Дин спал; там было слово «папа», но не было слова «Дин». Сэм сам догадался, как оно пишется.

Он научится заново читать слово «Дин».


End file.
